The Major
by MsCassity
Summary: Experience the human side of Major Jasper Whitlock and what truly brought him to the river in Texas that fateful day. There isn't much he wouldn't have done for love and friendship. Using the character from LOTR, Eowyn, as a secondary but not in that realm.
1. The Major

*All rights to the character Jasper belong to Stephanie Meyer and her association with Twilight; as well as the reference to Eowyn, belonging to LOTR but not the character herself

_**THE MAJOR**_

**Jaspers POV**

Passing through the grove, air thick with smoke and ash, we spotted another deserted field of battle foraged and the dead lay scattered about. No time to bury the dead, leaving many wounded where they fell to make haste towards another town. These fiends whom called themselves soldiers were hacking their way through the country side by orders of General Lee, burning homes, crops, even animals along the way. They had no reverence for human life, killing not only the men and boys but sparing no woman or child; no life unscathed. These were not the orders I was given and it burned at the very tethers of my soul to see such inhumanity.

A young woman, say no older than I, lay torn and bloody in this same field, her life had not been spared nor the babe that she cradled in her arms. _Monstrosity_ I thought, grinding my teeth at the depravity. I bent down to her and closed her eyes, at least give her a fragment of dignity in a time where her last moment surely had none.

_"Jesus …Whitlock, are you seeing this?" _

_Hmmm?_… I murmured as I turned about facing my Captain. The repulsion in his eyes matched mine, he knew there was no accord where man should slay a woman, especially one with no proper way to defend neither herself nor her child.

"_When the hell did we get orders like this? _Jerad asked once more

" _I was given no such order, nor would I obey as such if this is the intended outcome. This is blasphemy" _ I spat

There were hundreds of small towns between here and the end of our battles, would they truly slaughter everyone in their path? In the distance I continued to hear cries out from the trenches, men lay gasping at their last breaths begging for a reprieve that wouldn't come. As a final mercy, I sent my men to finish the brutal work Second Lieutenant James failed to complete. Men were still men, enemy or not.

"_Jerad, may I have a word?" _Motioning him over to my canopy

Cpt. Anderson, a loyal trusted ally, my closest confidant throughout our childhood into adulthood and an equal in the arts of war. I held him in the highest regard, with the utmost respect and in these trying days ahead I feared I would require his council more than ever.

"_This is the last in a long line of bloody fields I will walk through, finishing off men for a creature I dare not even share a battlefield with. This is wrong. You know this, I know this. Any further inaction would be as cruel as indifference, I will not tolerate this any longer. Will you make my stand with me?"_

He paced, as he often did when a decision needed to be made… We had made difficult choices in the past but this time we were speaking of treason. As an Officer, I would certainly be tried for sedition and hung. Anyone I asked to follow me would share the same fate, a fact Jerad was keenly aware of and weighed heavily through.

"_Jasper, we are men of reason. You and I have seen numerous battles, planned many strategic downfalls that necessitated the loss of life. We have gained prosperous promotions because of our ability to defeat the enemy in ways I dare not reminisce. I have made peace of this, decisions that needed to be followed through. I am not questioning our methods, nor am I questioning your resolve. I know what you are asking of me now and why you do. We will need a plan to have any semblance of success, this you also know. They will march with numbers and weapons that far outnumber our own. So, my friend, let's plan the attack as we always have; calculated and precise for neither of us can afford to lose. This victory will belong to us"  
_

Jerad reached for his staunch whiskey, raising it high in the air, _"I am with you. To whatever end" _

Meeting his toast _"To whatever end!"_

As my subordinates slept , Jerad and I, along with 6 of my trusted strategists worked through the night and into the weak hours of morning drawing up our final combat plans. We were no more than a day's ride behind the 2nd Lieutenants traitors from what we could ascertain, if this crusade were to come to pass, it would be bloody and brief; lives lost from both camps, the rest imprisoned if they were spared. No matter how we mapped it out, there left no tactic which didn't make corpses of us all. We could not be caught.

Looking at the final battle draft, we all sat in agreement. There was no turning back from this moment, as preparations needed to be made, and it fell to the handful standing before me. I upturned my eyes to the brave men that were seated around me and if there were ever a chance for success, it would be with them at my side. With my life I trusted this task and they of me. "_Here sits the option we have, we have to strike swiftly or not at all. I stand here as your commander asking more than I should. We make for Albany if the battle goes ill, if you make your own way to there and not with me, I will honor your decision." _ Rounding the table, matching each man's eyes to my own, I took my dagger from the sheath forcefully spearing the map.

"_We depart in one hour, gentleman… Dismissed"_


	2. The strength of friends

*All rights to the character Jasper belong to Stephanie Meyer and her association with Twilight; as well as the reference to Eowyn, belonging to LOTR but not the character herself

_**Different Points of View during the Scene, alternating between Jasper and Jerad**_

Just before dawn, I collected my Sargent Major leaving him in charge of the march to Albany with the remainder of the regiment, apprising him of the plans afoot; he reluctantly watched as I rode towards an uncertain future, taking the5 Officers with whom I plotted my assault. Taking notice of the solitary Officer whom did not join the posse, I never took Hood for a deserting coward but sometimes even my acute powers of perception are skewed by my unwavering trust and an uneasy suspicion welled in my chest but I pressed on.

Riding day into night as if the hand of Death himself was swiping at our heels, we ferociously galloped until our destination could almost be seen. Within a mile we halted and dismounted, cautiously tying off our steeds, bidding them rest as we took cover in the woods around the cabins and sat in wait. Taking a shorter path around to this destination than the 2nd Lieutenant surely did, this would place us right at the eve of battle, and he would wage an attack on this small town, taking no prisoners as he did at any opportunity previously. Only this time, he did not suspect a handful of men to lay in wait for him. Prideful was an officer who thought himself invincible and taking advantage of your power to cause harm onto those who looked to you for protection was neither moral nor admirable.

In the far corner of the street a fire began to rage, engulfing the structure in flame. The building next to it quickly caught as well, spreading and consuming as it grew. In the distance we could hear faint screaming, a field not 100 yards from where we waited but could not tell if it was Jamesand his regiment or the townsfolk.

_"Somebody get me some damn intel, I need to know what's going on over there!"_

Cpl. Winchester, from my left, charged through the trees, disappearing out of my line of sight quickly. That kid was the most fierce fighter I had ever encountered, his perception was only matched by his stealth. His older brother had been sent ahead and I knew Sam looked forward to when were were all fighting side by side once again. Winchester brothers in tandem were a brutal force to be reckoned with. The fires hastened our decisions, the shouting grew louder and more pronounced from the distance. The situation raged further out of our control, much more than we had a contingency for, I had to cogitate before we acted, tactfully but precise. Out of chaos came semblance of order if you knew where to look.

_"Where the hell is that kid?" _I growled

Jerad looked around, shrugged; all eyes on us for the orders and I could no longer wait for his return.

_"Captain, you take Meyers and flank to the left. Grab that goddamn Winchester when you see him. Continue on as planned. Summers and I will mobilize to the right, staying in position. We need to surround the field if we are going to set our siege. We will use the orange flares when positioned. GO!" _Slapping me on the shoulder, they disappeared into the smoke and ashes.

Feeling the radiating fear from the young man next to me I felt a necessity to encourage his allegiance.

_"With covertness being of the utmost importance here, we need to exploit the window of opportunity we are given, it is slight and unforgiving Soldier. I know in my heart you have chosen to follow me into this battle and will see it through to the end." _He steadied his hands and followed my lead, snaking through the dense vegetation. We no longer had visual contact of Jerad or Meyers, no sign of Winchester either. This did not ease my mind as I anxiously unholstered my rifle and lowered my body closer to the ground.

**Jerad's POV**

As Meyers and I staggered through the thick foliage, we stayed mindful of where we were in the layout. We could not be more than 50 yards to destination, still no sign of Winchester, the Lieutenants squadron and the flames of the township burned to the sky around us. How did it come to this desperate of a situation so swiftly, how is it possible that the Major and I lost control of the siege?

_Focus_

_ "Meyers, ten paces to your right. The hollow log, shoot for that. I will be right behind you." _Nodding him ahead, motioning with my hands

…1….2….3

_"Go!"_

Head lowered to the ground, he sprinted across the field and splayed himself in shooting position underneath the log. Kneeling behind my own tree, I took two deep breaths in and counted down to myself. I turned to rush his position when shots rang out. One after another the piercing rifle shots splintered into bark around me, shattering thick oak into pieces. Relentlessly they maintained continuous weapon discharge, there was nowhere to run, and nowhere I could take refuge from their open fire.

_Damn_

With only seconds in-between powder packing their rifles, I saw the window and bolted to clear the distance before they began the relentless barrage of fire once more. Shots buzzing past chased my every step, closer and closer to the intended target; I closed the 10 paces unbelievably unscathed to find Meyers, gun in hand, pale and petrified.

"_Christ! What the hell man? Couldn't fire off a shot for me?" _I panted

He motioned towards the brush ahead and I saw the reasoning for his terror. For not five feet away from us lay the mangled lifeless body of Winchester, throat slashed ear to ear, he had bled out in a matter of minutes if I ascertained correctly. How someone overpowered him, silently, in the woods and took his life caused my chest to tighten. We were not alone and a new foe lay in wait for us in these close quarters.

_Godspeed my friend  
_

My only hope at this point was Jasper hearing us under fire, launch a counter offensive and continue into formation.

As the bombardment continued on us the gravity of no escape became a serious reality, trapping us in a treacherous corner. We were open to any angled attack on any direction besides face front, this log would not hold the arduous gunfire for much longer. Peering around the edge I saw less than five men holding us at bay, if there were any advantage this was it.

Jasper was not coming, he surely had his own fight blazing as the troops surrounded us on both sides. We had to save ourselves. Thank God I kept a military mind and one of the best with me, if this were going to be our end then we will go out fighting as we always had.

We would not go out as cowards, cowering behind a log with our comrade at our feet. Not this day.

_"Ready?"_

_ "Yes sir"_


	3. Battle rages on

**Jaspers POV**

Shots had rang out in the direction of the field where I sent Winchester, Jerad and Meyers, startling my nerve. We were unprepared and unevenly split, this had not been my plan.

_How did it come to this?_

Grinding my teeth in anxiety, I asked myself _How did he know we were here?_ Swirling the idea around in my mind,I had no answer that didn't involve treason.

My trepidation was short lived as continuous gunfire ensued after my men, followed shortly by orange smoke that lifted from the woods. This was our sign, Jerad knew we were under attack and had decided to continue ahead.

Grabbing the sleeve of Summers, heaving him forward with all my force, we ran towards the trenches which had been dug and fortified in the off chance of an attack. _Thank god for intelligent colonials bent on preparation…_ We leapt into the damp ground, digging in for our next move. Popping a second round of orange smoke to alert Jerad to our placement, this also let the enemy know our position. This double edged sword played into our favor still as the walls were tenuously placed above, making them impossible to address without giving away your full position and leaving yourself vulnerable to counter attack.

Positioning myself on the edge of the fencing, I could clearly see the battlefield and how this could play out. Five men charging on Jerad to the left, another half dozen firing on us, two or three covering the Lieutenant to the rear; this is where we can make our final advancement. The air thickened with black smoke pursing from the buildings in town giving me little solace that everyone was spared but enough cover to begin my counter offensive attack.

Another onslaught of torrential fire rallied around us, emptying round after round and we returned their fire as best we could; Summers was not only one of the best strategists in war but a sniper, one whom I had seen take a man out from over a hundred yards away. These men lay easy prey to such a ranger however this did not stop them from the volley of heavy artillery they continued upon us. No clemency was granted as man after man fell to his death upon the field, no life spared this day. Each man in my sights was taken down, no leniency to give way of weakness; it was at this juncture the last shots from their camp rang.

_"I have no interest in prisoners, finish them off." _Summers nodded and continued his barrage.

_"Major Whitlock, they are spent"_ He let out a baited sigh and set his weapon aside.

As powder burned into my eyes and nostrils, deep into my lungs, a secondary deafening ringing resounded in my right ear; not slowing my alert as I began to take in the sparse victory which belonged to us at this moment. I glanced through foreground and background for survivors of this siege and saw none. When the powder smoke cleared from the momentary cease fire, a quiet lay over the field; no man still stood a foe from neither our side nor Jerad's. However, I could not make out through the haze where Lt. James had gone. Like a snake, he had slithered away out of my grasp, but I swore not for long.

"_Summers, can you see the Lieutenant?"_

"_No sir, I cannot."_

"_Can you see where my Captain is?"_

"_I cannot sir, my path is unclear on all fronts."_ He looked at me, awaiting our next move. Although our weapons now greatly outmatched our enemy, the gravest of circumstances still foraged ahead. Such a precarious situation we still lay in and as each subjection to this new turn ran in my mind; I wished I knew the condition of my three men. This attack would be better suited as a unit than as two flailing arms.

"_Major, your orders sir?"_

"_I will not yield, I will not cease until he is no more. We press on."_

Gathering my thoughts, from the corner of my eye I took notice of a slight movement behind the dilapidated cabin in the distance. A touch of destiny perhaps.

"_Can you make out the condition of that movement, Summers?"_

With rifle back in hand, he placed the area in his sights. With taunted breath I hoped.

"_Sir, I have the Lieutenants men in my sights, they have protected him in a strong hold just a distance away. We can approach and conquer with permission…. Major"_

There were no other options, I had no choices. We fight now or succumb to the results of a half assed attempt at valor and our treason against another officer would be for naught. I, for one, would choose death over failure.

"_Make ready for an attack, my friend."_

"_Major? It has been my privilege to serve beside you these last few years. To die in battle with you, if that is our destiny today, would bring me no greater honor." _I placed my hand on his shoulder and reciprocated his sentiments through my smile.

**Jerad's POV**

As an eerie silence rose over the field of battle, my enemies eradicated by our firefight save one. The Lieutenant that we came here to finish had scurried to a nearby cabin, barricaded in by two remaining guards.

With no sign of Jasper or Summers, I stood resolute to finish the job we set out to do. This was our mission and if we didn't complete it here there would be countless lives taken needlessly and I wasn't prepared to let that happen on my watch.

"_Cover me" _I commanded, as I stood up. His eyes wild, hands scrounging for his gun

Adrenaline burned through every vain as I dashed full force through the woods, my heartbeat searing loudly in my ears and my lungs full of fire, gasping for more breath. I ran even as a white hot bullet entered my body, staggering my step, taking blood and tissue as it passed. I could feel the pain grow in my arm, just a little further now… I had to make it.

I closed my eyes, every breath burned harsher down into my lungs. _Just have to make the cabin._

With the target in sight, I hurled myself into the nearest log and made ready my next move. Although my sight was blurry and uncertain, I still found myself paces from the cabin stairs. _Can't believe that worked. _Although I was clearly bleeding, gasping for air, I was alive and one step closer to finishing this. The two men who stood guard now lay corpses around me, bleeding into the ground, by whose hand mattered not. I could hear the furious yelling of the Lieutenant within the walls. I laughed at this misfortune, such as it was. We now had the tactical advantage, charging in would guarantee his death, possibly my own as well; collateral damage I was willing to accept. As I stood, ready to burst through the doors, a hand grabbed for my shoulder and whirred me around, throwing us both to the ground. Grabbing quickly to my sword, my only defense, a familiar face hovered just above me... with it, a familiar disapproving scowl.

"_Have you lost your mind? Charging at the powder house, no rifle in your hands? Did I not teach you any better tactics than that Captain Anderson! If you have a death wish sir, I'd be happy to oblige you." _Jasper growled.

"_Well, if I had a better teacher, I might have." _Smiling at the accord, he smacked my wounded shoulder and I winced as I coughed.

At each of his sides rested Summers and Meyers, both shell shocked and filthy of powder and earth, but alive. I couldn't have been more pleased. The same couldn't be said of Jasper, who looked at my wound as it bled into my uniform, concern passed over his usually cool demeanor which I waved off.

"_Major, it's just a scratch. I'll be fine. We have a far superior endeavor to fulfill at the moment." _I motioned to the Officer in quarters

"_And Winchester?"_

"_He's gone, Jasper; murdered in the woods before our arrival."_

He ground his teeth angrily, _"Who?"_

_"I do not know, although it seems not from the Lieutenants camp as his men were quite a ways away from Sam when we arrived."  
_

His fear mirrored my own, a traitor. One we did not see coming.

Taking stock of the ammunition we had left, the provisions we still carried, our well devised plan did not take into account this predicament. If we went in, James would take us all with him, as I had surmised earlier. The door served as a hot gate where we would all perish. Each action we took seemed to have a greater recourse than the next. None of which ended this standoff. As well drew out new sets of plans in the dirt, he would fire a few shots around us in vain, most likely letting us know he was still alive and not going quietly. A better quality man would have set terms for surrender by now, but his quality would place him squarely in a shallow grave where it belonged.

We would not lament his absence. No one would.


	4. Uncertainty

*All rights to the character Jasper belong to Stephanie Meyer and her association with Twilight; as well as the reference to Eowyn, belonging to LOTR but not the character herself

**Jaspers POV**

"_Burn it, burn it to the ground." _Jerad was right, that was all we could do at this juncture.

My remaining men took safeguard behind the wooded brush a length away, allowing me leave with a makeshift torch in hand to set the four corners of the cabin ablaze. It would not be long before the brazen Lieutenant came scurrying out, at which time we would cut him down like the coward he was.

I took a few steps back away as each area was lit, waiting to make sure it caught fire before moving on to the next post. As the fourth was lit, the heavy smoke began to fill the air not only inside but outside the structure as well; he has nowhere to run but out to us.

_Fitting,_ I scoffed and turned to take my place at the wooded edge.

Engulfing flames surrounded as screams emanated from inside, the door still did not move. Confused, I didn't know what to make of this turn of events; whether it was ignorance, arrogance or inability, he did not charge. The feeble man never emerged from the edifice as it was entirely engulfed, the heat seared our skin as it danced into the wood. The flames erupted further up into the air, although I had desired an abysmal demise to this man, a flaming expiry was not the plan. Not seeing much real battle up to this point, the screaming and stench made my stomach turn.

"_Let us be done of this"_ I latched my rifle upon my back, sheathing my sword at my side and bid him a swift ride to Hell by the upon the horseman's steed.

Gathering up our packs and supplies, somberly hearing the crackling of a dissipating fire, we were none the wiser to what was approaching just steps away. A hallowing shout echoed just yards away from me, taking us all completely off guard; my absconded former Sargent, the man whom we all thought had simply pushed on ahead to Albany wanting nothing to do with this plan, now charged at me. Drawn sword in hand and revulsion in his eyes, my gut told me there was not enough time to draw my own weapon so I steadied my stance for the strike. He would look into my eyes if he were to take my life and I was ready.

_To whatever end_

I drew breath in and felt the warm spatter of blood upon my face, into my uniformed chest. I figured once run through a man didn't feel the sensation right away, a peaceful blessing as the edge of a blade surely ripped tissue with discord.

There were screams all around me, battle cries and if I were lucky, the estranged Sargents' untimely death matched my own. Kill the traitorous fiend, he deserved nothing less and if my wish was their command, I heard him fall.

_Burn in hell, where all the traitors are welcomed!  
_

As I fluttered my eyes open Jerad, whom I didn't remember being in front of me, grasped at my both my arms and we both fell to our knees. His eyes teeming with disbelief, struggling for breath a trickle of blood down the edges of his lips burned a truth I didn't want to know; I cried out for aid, it was he, not I, whose body fell upon the sword.

I shook his brusquely, "_Jerad, no. NO…. NOOOO! Don't do this to me…" _I begged "_You are not going to die, not here, not now! Not for me you hear! NOT FOR ME!"_

He struggled for breath, coughing up blood. His wounds needed tending immediately, we could not wait. The nearest town on horseback would be our only salvation, I tussled him from the ground and over my shoulder and with an urgent desperaition in my voice I yelled, "_Grab the horses now, we ride just over the ridge to town…. NOW!" _

This was not his fate, not my best friend.

Upon my horse we flew. With Jerad in my grip, holding his wound tightly, I rode as if my soul hung in limbo. If there was a God, he would facilitate our miraculous arrival and sweep him from Death's hand. I had seen miracles during my short tenure in war, why would this be any different?

_Please,_ I pleaded, _Just hold on._

"_Whitlock, I'm done. Let me be… Just let me go."_

"_LIKE HELL, this burden is mine! I will not let you take a sword for me and sit idly by as you pass. I WILL NOT!"_

His head fell back into my shoulder, despondent. There were no stubborn a pair than he and I, as kids and as adults. I could save him.

While riding, in my most desperate of thoughts I spouted every prayer I could conjure, "_God, please help me! PLEASE HELP ME! Archangel Michael, fight for us!" _I pleaded to the Heavens out loud now as we pressed on, fear burning in my chest.

Turning the corner into a dusty town, taking not even notice of its name, I sped the streets and demanded the Hospital. Maybe it was the despair in my voice or the star on my shoulder that gave such accord, men pointed and shouted the direction I was to head, even clearing a path for me.

I jumped off of Achilles, my steed, Jerad in hand and rushed to the doors of the infirmary. Shouting, "_This man is an Officer and demands immediate attention. Is there a Physician able?" _I commanded attention in any room, this deemed no different.

A man covered in blood came around the corner, took heed of the Captain in my arms and said, _"Here, place him here! I can tend to him." _He took Jared on a cot, rushing him into the surgery bay trying to push me out of way. Tightly gripping the young physicians arm, I heeded him a warning,"_Doctor, know that I would give everything I owned to spare this man his life. Please treat him as if this were your own credo. I couldn't beg with a more pressing need." _

He could see the truth in my eyes,"_If you wish me to attempt to save this man's life, if he has that kind of worth to you, then Major, I beg you to wait outside and let me to what I was trained to do! NOW" _Stunned, I did as he asked. I could do no more. I grabbed Jerad's shoulder before the physician took him and begged one last request to his pale face, _"Fight my friend, fight!"_

He grinned as they passed through the white flapped enclosure and out of my sight.

With whatever pride I had left, I walked out of the hospital tent and began to let my actions and inaction's assault my senses; my mind swirling as I was once again catapulted back to smelling the burnt foliage and pine, powder penetrating through the reeking air leaving sulfur as my only aftertaste, tepid blood coagulating into my clothing, saturating as it flowed, the defeat in Jerad's russet eyes, even as he tried to fight and the inaudibility of the events that lead me to stand right here in the middle of this small town surrounded by life but the numbness just engulfed me whole.

In hallucinogenic delusion I swept past row after row of tatty tent quarters, my attention drawn elsewhere as I heard someone beckoning me by name which only struck me as odd since where we remained still laid a mystery and I therefore couldn't possibly be recognized.

Taking pause, I turned to find none other than Colonel Beckman standing lengths away. My initial expression couldn't have been of more embarrassment as I stood at immediate attention, saluting my commanding officer and awaiting what he wanted of me. What a fine mess I had turned into.

"_At ease Officer…. My God, Major Whitlock, is that you? _He seemed surprised, we had only spoken on one brief occasion.

"_Colonel, yes sir"_

"_You look like hell, did you encounter trouble on your march here?"_

Here at the crossroads an honorable man would have fessed up to his goings on, asked forgiveness for his transgressions…. Today, I was not in an honorable temper. To save my own skin, I perjured myself before my superior officer.

"_Sir, we were ambushed by a small regiment from the North, lives were lost. A Corporal, Winchester…." _I cleared my throat "_Captain Anderson still sits in surgery sir, wounded"_

"_I'm sorry for your losses, we have all seen more attacks coming from our foes in the North, we are pressing their territory and they feel the noose tightening I'm afraid. Come, I have something for you in light of this foul news" _ Generosity from a General should be taken with care, for it was infrequent and certainly not without price. With trepidation we marched further through camp until we addressed a smaller, unkept tent where the Colonel paused.

"_First __Lieutenant Steele, a word if you would sir._" I cringed. That name. I knew that name. A man I had quarrel with in my early years in Texas and even in my haze, I would remember a foe.

Steele, with uneven greasy hair and smelling of rotten meat, came from behind the doors and reared to attention in front of us both, glowering at me intently as he obviously didn't understand why I had action to stand next to a man of such stature. Trying to keep my composure as this wretched excuse moved his attention back to the Colonel, speaking freely.

_"At your command, sir"_

_ "First Lieutenant Steele, this is Major Whitlock. One of the finest Majors to have graced the Confederate Army. He has found himself in need of an Officer as ill news falls upon his, I bade you to follow him into battle that raises in the Potomac Valley and serve him well." _His eyes widened at the audacity, his discontent to serve me matched only my resentment to have Jared so quickly dismissed.

_"Colonel, If I may." _ He waved me to continue _"Sir, my Captain will suffice for now, he has the best physicians looking in on him. This welcomed generosity could surely find a more suitable host."_

_ "Major, I appreciate your fervor for your men but you are going to need council in these dark times. The next battles we march to will surely help us decide this war once and for all, I INSIST you take on the First Lieutenant with your squadron and march for the River at dawn." _Standing ramrod straight at attention, I saluted him and turned away, narrowing my eyes at Steele._  
_

_ "Thank you for your time Major. I wish you good luck" _He tipped his hat and walked away.

The vehemence in my eyes gave way to my distraught facade, there was no way out of this and I felt the venom swim. With the Colonel out of ear shot, Steele turned to me, _"I can't believe they would give a Majors rank to the likes of you. I'm sure it was your families money or perhaps their favor that brought you here but know this, Whitlock, you will never command over me!"_ He hissed as he took a step towards me.

Preening through whatever composure I had left, I took a step towards him, now toe to toe, eyes wide, "_As I told the Colonel, Steele, I require neither your council nor your presence. Stay out of my way or we will find ourselves in another disagreement you won't want to be at the receiving end of. Understood?"_

"_Major Whitlock" _He spat _"I don't know how you've run your command before today but by the condition of your current situation, I'd say it's poor at best. I have been a commanding Officer through more battles than you've been alive. You might want to pay attention and learn something from me, sir. As for your Captain, if he is not standing here before us now, I'm sure he won't be at a later date either. Be rid of him, we can move faster without the wounded anyway."_

Anger in raw form is feral, uncontrollable and unhinged, bringing down a ferocity rarely seen among the civilized; when the Indians of the Wild West came upon an enemy instead of killing them right away, they counted coup first. Sneaking into camps or along a trail, they would pounce on their target letting them know they were marked from that day forward, and in that moment they could have died but instead the Indian chose another time to do so. Something from deep within rumbled, erupting and spilling to the surface.

From the fastened sheath on my hip I withdrew my gutting knife, leaping at the First Lt. slashing a gouge cheek to chin across his face and his fear amplified at the blade I clasped to his throat. Bleeding and gasping, he wasn't sure what to make of me; insane possibly, but resolute. All I saw was cowardice in his eyes and he put his hands high in the air, submitting.

"_Be sure of one thing Sir, I will slit you from naval to gullet if you speak another ill word of my Captain. He is an Officer and a gentleman, of which you are neither._ _Your twisted malignant power that has corroded your mind and turned ownership into right. I will be rid of you soon, of this I am quite certain. I see through your salivating envy of my position and I will have none of it. Consider this your warning and I only ever give one." _ Breathing heavily and shaking, he nodded and I swiped my blade away from his neck, nicking it for good measure. He walked away, grasping at his face, and more than wounded pride._  
_

I hoped the warning made itself clear, even to a rancid mind such as his. I would rather commit another act of treason than to command with his filth at my side.

I marched back towards the infirmary in hope to find Jerad out of surgery and healing, regaining his strength so we may take our leave of this desolate settlement.


	5. Introducing Eowyn

**Introducing Eowyn**

*All rights to the character Jasper belong to Stephanie Meyer and her association with Twilight; as well as the reference to Eowyn, belonging to LOTR but not the character herself

Another battle had gone ill as I found myself mending more and more soldiers, they poured in by the dozens now. Some we could save, some we could not, but it didn't stop any of us from trying as we ran for supplies and medicine. As a woman it was our duty to be there as a consolation as our brave men came to us for aid, this didn't bother me as much as hearing them beg for one more chance at life with their dying breaths. They all cried at the end, for their loves and the life they had to give up too soon but who could blame them? So much loss for a war I couldn't understand nor did I particularly want to. I had lost my father, two brothers and mother to this bloody conflict and swore revenge on the enemy, no matter what the price I had to pay. This war would be the end of us all. I could feel that down in my soul but dared not to reach into it quite yet.

Sighing aloud, I looked down at my tattered dress stained with scarlet blood, hand prints of the lost souls that I had worked on and held in their final moments. I felt hopeless, I couldn't breathe... I started to shake uncontrollably. Between the hospital duty and meal time preparation, I barely had a moments peace but today I felt more overwhelmed than usual… perhaps it was the agonizing screams, heartache and distressing pleading, the weight of terror that hung over me and ran louder in my mind but I could no longer hold in my own fear so I ran, even as people cried out, my friends starred at me with question; I swallowed back the burning tears as my feet carried me to an exit.

"_Eowyn? Eowyn!" _ I barely recognized my own name. Every breath singed my throat, my lungs burned and I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I whimpered. I needed air…

Rushing through the heavy corridor that was thick with the palpable smell of blood and whiskey, I knew I needed to slip past the military men just outside the entrance of the tent. My head was swimming with the hallowing sound of death, the scent of fear; the eyes of each innocent soul whom I watched leave their body, my father's dying breath and words to me… I felt myself gasping for air, the painful memories belting against me as I saw an opening of the tent, flapping in the wind, calling for my escape.

Bursting through I felt myself hit a solid mass, the last of my wavering breath exiting my lungs as I jolted back.

"_Oh god" _I thought as I inhaled my lost breath. I opened my eyes I found myself in the steady arms of a Military Officer and a different fear set in, there were penalties for disobedience and I was no more than a mindless treat to these men.

As I trembled I knew that I needed to speak quickly, no alarm in my voice to alert him to the distress within and with every ounce of resolve I had left, I stood at attention and addressed the Major

"_I wish a moment, sir. I'm stepping out for some air, please let me by."_ I whispered with the softest dialect I could conjure. I knew he could see the fear in my eyes, I wasn't even sure if I was successful in fighting back the tears. I bowed my head and silently pleaded for mercy.

"_Ma'am, take your leave as you see fit." _He spoke in a thick Southern accent and waved me by with aristocratic manner.

As the young Major nodded down to me, I began my swift departure. I took notice of his riding gloves and uniform now stained with copious amounts blood, his face riddled in agony of what could only be the loss of someone he cared for. I'd felt this look on my own face once before and felt his overwhelming melancholy through the wall of strength he was projecting. Trying not to draw attention, I glanced up and met his gaze. The eyes were told as a gateway to the soul and just like my father before me, I could read a man by looking through him. My father taught me that no matter your station, you look a person in the eyes as a sign of respect; even as a woman I should do so. This, however, was the first time in my life someone had actually looked back at me and I struggled for breath once more. His piercing emerald eyes felt as though they passed right through me but in this fleeting moment, I felt a kindness to him. Shivering at this brief nuance between us, I nodded and hastened towards the dark path through the woods leaving the young man to his duty.

Running at a full gait now, branches breaking and grabbing at me as though they wished me harm, I trudged through a mossy trail that lead to the overlooking field, one I had walked through on numerous occasions when times got too pressing for me to sit still. Falling to my knees at the paths end, my face in my hands, I began to sob. Not in physical pain but in hopelessness, I couldn't continue through the course I was on and find peace. There was only death, heartache and sorrow that lay ahead for me now and not a single human being left for me to share this feeling with. Had war brought us to this? We were fighting our fellow brethren, slaughtering them like cattle; I'm not even sure they truly knew what we were fighting for. Whatever end game had to pass, I'd never understand. Freedom paid in blood came at too high a price.

After what felt like hours, I picked myself up from the ground and walked towards the ridge on the hill. Why was I looking for solitude that was no more possible than peace? Resting on the rigid boulder fence for armistice from the throbbing agony of watching life be treated with such discord, I wondered how the world might have been if things were different. I looked past the truncated forest, into the flowing grassy knoll for answers but saw none.

As I closed my eyes I could feel the crisp autumn breeze weave through my waist length blonde hair, wrapping around my face like my father's hands and I inhaled it in as a welcomed friend. In these troubled times I wished he were still alive more than ever, he was wise as he was kind and he would have certainly known what to do. Instead I sat and pushed away my cold council, this could never be again and such thoughts were dangerous, I needed to keep my wits about me to survive the days to come. I could feel the familiar chill in the air, not of winter, but of impending doom and it was coming. I felt the last single teardrop run down my face as I thought of my last moments. What would I wish for? Perhaps my father's voice? My mother's smile? My brother's playfulness? Each passing memory carried a heavier burden on my heart.

"_Never again"_ I yelled, quickly wiping away the painful tears.

I hopped down off the rock and started back towards the encampment, this was no time for weakness and as a woman, my place was in the hospital even if what I longed for was the chance to show my quality on the battlefield. No man would ever want a woman of that nature, of that I was certain and this cold council weighed heavily on my mind.


	6. Fury

**Jaspers POV  
**

The woman had brushed past me as if the very wings of hell were upon her and I wondered what made her do so? Not that I didn't understand war was hell, I certainly did. Still, it struck me as an odd happenstance that she was running by at that very moment as quick to escape as I was to enter. The way she looked through me instead of at me caused unease and intrigue. Shaking the interaction from my mind, I had to focus. Finding Jerad was my only course.

Walking through the makeshift hallways urgently attempting to find him on my own, I ran straight into the Doctor I had left him with. The man, still covered head to toe in massive amount of blood, wore a weary look upon him. Once he saw me, that weary turned to pity and I knew that my worst nightmares had come to pass.

_"Sir, I did all I could, I fought to save him but his wounds proved to be more than I could repair. I am truly sorry, he will take his last breath today." _With whatever honor I still had I shook his hand and thanked him for all that he had done, fighting back the rising lump in my throat as he patted my shoulder and pointed me towards a far corner of the enclosure.

I intended to slip in quietly to pay my final respects to my ailing friend. A man I had fought side by side with since I was a boy and now that the day's victory belonged to me, he lay taking his last breaths while I stood solemn. I passed many looking eyes, each glancing up then down as if they were trying to tell me something I already knew. He would not make it through the night, of this I was certain and even a callused heart such as mine could feel their sorrow. I did not want their pity.

Pulling the sheets away from the doorway, I looked in on Jerad with fear in my heart. His chest rose tersely, each breath getting shorter and more labored. I noticed a Nurse placed wet cloths resting above his brow to cool a fever, his face dew with sweat and skin the palest white I had ever seen, I leaned down to take a seat next to his bed. Bowing my head in fear, loss and shame, I had no more words. God had abandoned me in my time of need, letting a good man die and for what? I closed my eyes, face in my hands and wished nothing more than to be in the bed instead of him.

"_Care to speak your mind Jas?" _I didn't know how to look my friend in the eyes._  
_

"_Looks like I finally lost one huh?" _ He tried to laugh but instead spit up blood on my sleeve. Handing him my kerchief I kept my eyes to the floor as I attempted to conjure the right words.

"_This loss is mine" _I tried to steady my voice, "_Jerad, please… I will find you the best physicians. There cannot be nothing done to save you. I cannot let this lay in peace, you cannot die. It was not your time, it was mine….Let me fetch a Nurse to your aid." _I turned to yell but he stopped me with a tap.

"_Stop. Stop fighting this…. It is time Major. My life is at an end and I need you to hear me out. Circumstance brought us here and now it calls me home, not because it is expedient but because it is right. Plus this isn't the worst thing that could happen. I'm glad to get some time off, you ran us ragged for far too long, Major." _Smiling at me, he waved off my next words so he could speak. "_You have been there for me when I needed friendship the most; I want you to be rid of this war once and for all. Do you hear me? Don't let this change you, everything for a reason right? Isn't that what you always told me?" I nodded. "Good, now, let me die in peace. Say goodbye and don't look back. Please… Major Jasper Whitlock, if you ever considered me your friend please leave now. I will go to our Father head held high. I go in peace, so should you." _He drew in another raspy breath, fighting harder but continuing to what would be his last words to me.

"_Whitlock, you are relieved of your duty, sir." _He grinned at the idea of giving me an order and I couldn't take away the little pride he had left. I owed him more than that.

"_I will see you again soon, Captain." _ I stood at the fullest attention I could muster, saluted him and walked back out of the room. I listened outside the curtains for his last breath and whispered _Goodbye. _Running my unsteady hands through pieces of tangled hair, I hung my head in shame for a fleeting moment and then realized I had a group of men sitting outside the pavilion who were going to look to me alone for guidance. Knowing full well I had no honor or pride left, I did know that if I let another man down in this life it would be the end of me. They would never see the fear in my eyes, not ever. Pushing through the envelopment, I marched in step past my men and felt all eyes on me for reassurance. The uniform I wore had endured more than a day like today with honor, I would do no more shame to my good name or rank and stood before them, speaking in a heavy tone.

"_We have lost another brave soul today, a good friend. Many of you have lost friends, family and loved ones through this journey. We will take the night to rest and will press on in the morning. Eat, drink and take in the spoils of war gentleman, for these are the few comforts that are given a military man. To Winchester and the Captain!" _ Pausing for only a moment, gazing upon their faces filled with honor and trust, each man raised his hand to a salute and stood without movement. One of the proudest moments of my young life.

"_Fall out" _

Once they dispersed, I found myself walking towards my quarters to sit and think, as I often did after a weary battle. A controlled, forcible push ahead was what we needed to get us to our next objective; a strategic maneuver lay ahead and I now had no trusted council to turn to in my greatest time of need. Sinister were my thoughts, ferocity waved over me as I sat alone in the pitch blackness with only a solitary candle light to breech. Many a nights I had cleaned my sword and rifle this way, tonight it brought me no solace. I paced back and forth inside my quarters and felt fury for my loss. Cursing God on my knees, my head in my hands holding back the deafening defeat, I turned thinking I heard something come from the woods directly behind me. I listened intently, not even motioning to breathe… Could it be?


	7. Never give up

*All rights to the character Jasper belong to Stephanie Meyer and her association with Twilight; as well as the reference to Eowyn, belonging to LOTR but not the character herself

Feeling the familiar anxious anticipation in the air as I grew closer to the settlement, I rolled up my sleeves in expectancy of working through the night once again. Not that looking forward to these things pleased me but lives needed saving and who was I to say no to such a burden? I was raised better than that, they raised me to be a more honorable woman than that and I grinned. Someday there would be no more need of mended wounds from war, no more 11th hour confessions or letters to family they would never see again… Someday.

"_What are you smiling at?" _An unfamiliar voice echoed around me. I froze in step, I couldn't tell in which direction it was coming from but that same chilling twinge up my spine told me danger lurked near. My senses heightened as I took another hesitant step forward; I could see the fire lights from camp just ahead but was sure that if a woman cried out for help it would not be heard. I shivered again.

Feeling trapped I began to take in the woods, an escape perhaps or a weapon to ward off this lurking evil. "_Not this way" i_s all I could think, I didn't want to die this way.

The vulgar man grabbed me by the back of my hair as he crept up on me and placed a blade directly under my jaw, his rancid breath in my face as he looked at me; As I fought off the nausea, he smirked like I should be pleased with him. I didn't scream out and he almost looked indignant, like he had done this before and gotten what he wanted from the unfortunates before me.

"_Not going to scream? I can fix that…" _He took the sword at my neck and sliced, just enough to break my skin and the heat rose in my face, blood pumping through my ears. The cold steel made me wince, but I would never give him the satisfaction. If he was going to kill me, then I would not make this easy.

"_You think you're showing strength? You are as ignorant as you are beautiful; I am not a gentleman nor am I a Knight, I will show you no mercy . You will beg for your life before I am through with you and it will not be given, you will not be missed nor found after this day." _He snickered with pleasure at himself and I felt true fear sear through me for the first time. He meant every word and the brutality of my demise would not be quick.

Grabbing the smaller blade from his armor, holding tightly to my hair and neck, he slashed at my clothing, tearing my dress near my bicep. With a heavy hand he also cut into my skin and blood laced itself into my gown. Biting at my lip, as much as I wanted to, I did not scream. I could feel his anger rise as he tore another fragment off of my dress, slicing another incision down my forearm. The pain intensified as he kept cutting until the white top I wore was crimson, wet my own blood and tears pooling down my face.

In animistic terror I tried to fight away from his grip, it only tightened. Never in my life had I been struck by a man, never once had a groomed lady even had to think about such things. The feeling was almost unexplainable as pressure quickly built up in my cheek. A stinging heat crept around my nose and eye, ears were ringing; I felt the warm metallic liquid drip down the back of my throat and as my hand skimmed across my lip I saw the blood. He had his arm around my throat faster than I could anticipate and although I had let out a scream inadvertently during the attack, this did not stop him. I wrestled to get free as his grip tightened. I felt myself going weak and my life seemed a haze of memories and torment, glad that I would not have to endure what came next in these types of brutal attacks.

I heard another shriek echo out as I felt myself blacking out, my head hitting the wet mossy path. A soothing pain waved over me and I was gone. Death was peaceful compared to the life I had lived thus far….I was thankful.

**JASPERS POV**

I crept over the small incline, taking cover near a downed spruce log; I saw Steele with a lady in his arms, the same woman who had run into me not a few hours ago. Even with his arm around her neck, choking the life from her body, but she did not cry out for aid. Fighting till her last moment, kicking and grabbing at his armor, this gave me the advantage I needed. Distraction.

From behind him I jabbed, intentionally missing his head, allowing my blade to pierce through his right shoulder causing him to shriek and drop the young woman. With disbelief across his face, he turned to me. With disgust and recognition crossing over his face his disbelief turned to rage as he grabbed his sword up in his left hand, swinging wildly at me. Turning momentarily to see if the woman he attacked still lay on the ground helpless. His fatal move.

As a groomed military man for my entire life, I learned one thing above all: Never turn your back on your enemy. Obviously he had not been privy to this fact and he found my cold steel blade in his chest for a second time as a consequence, staring in surprise as I had struck a fatal blow right through the heart. standing over him Steele gasped for air, his gaping wound continued to spill blood through his clutching hands and I hovered above him, heel to his throat, smirking at my victory. Never had I taken such hateful revenge on another man, many lives had I taken, but never with this much villainy.

"_You will not live another day to lay harm on another soul; not a man nor woman. To hell you go and good riddance to you, Lieutenant." _There would be no tears for this wretched human, he was not worth the soil his blood stained. He drew in his last breath and expired before me.

Sheathing my sword, I turned to the young woman lay bleeding into the Earth, shredded and barely breathing. I knelt down to her side, picking her up from the coarse ground she fell to. Brushing away the foliage from her face, I could see her true beauty and admired her bravery in the face of a terrible nightmare. I also took notice to the cuts across the other side of her cheek, like she had been struck by a chainmail hand and fury rose up in me once more. If I could have killed the Lieutenant again, take belief I would have but his one death would have to suffice as her sacrifice and heroism took their toll of her. I had medical supplies in my tent and knew she needed to be mended quickly before her frail body gave out.

She lay limp in my arms as I walked back up the gradient to my quarters, not making a sound even as I situated her into my cot and ran warm iodine across her wounds. Wild thoughts inaudibly passed while I stitched; I hoped she might wake, even if it benefited only me. I selfishly wished for fleeting companionship. Besides Jerad, I had never known an equal, I felt as though this may be another chance to make right all the wrongs I had done. The mistakes that cost me the people I held most dear. Even after all the transgressions that lay in my path, I still held hope.


	8. Casualties of War

*All rights to the character Jasper belong to Stephanie Meyer and her association with Twilight; as well as the reference to Eowyn, belonging to LOTR but not the character herself

**Eowyn's POV**

I thought waking into Heaven would be less excruciating, I had imagined that all the aching of this life would simply be washed away and I would be welcomed into God's hands by my family. Instead I felt my head throbbing, my skin burning, eyes fluttering to open. I felt my smile beaming as I imagined hugging my father and showing him all the noble work I accomplished like he'd hoped. I did not go out without a fight; I was brave and upright until the very end.

My eyes opened as I took in my surroundings, not of Heaven but of chambers. Military chambers and I fought back dread and anxiety once more, gasping and kicking at my attacker who certainly lay near. I had not died but even worse yet; I had been brutalized and kept alive for torture. Was this what I deserved? This was my punishment? _No it was not…_

Ringing in my ears I heard, "_Never stop fighting, never give up"_; these were my father's last words to me and as long as I had breath in me, I would obey.

_"__**No… No…" I mumbled**_

"_**NOOOOO**__!" _ I grabbed at him with every ounce of strength I could muster, flushed with pulsating rage and adrenaline. Blood flowed from my wounds, both arms were raw but I held on.

My attacker kept an unyielding grip on my arms, not ceasing even as I attacked at him relentlessly… I couldn't win this battle and had no strength left in me. Valiant effort that would not save my life, now I understood when soliders' begged for more time what it truly felt like. _WHY ME? WHY NOW?_ Didn't seem fair, not that life was. I knew that full well but I thought I had lead a good life, a life of serving others.

Screaming again, _"__**Just let me die, Please! Just let me die….I….can't…"**_Anguish washed over me, I hoped he would show mercy where there was none.I let my head fall back in defeat; muffling cries with my eyes pursed shut, hoping he would finish me off quickly.

_"Look at me!" _He commanded.

"…_.. Please no…. __Someone, please help me…." _I pleaded in my mind as I took in ragged breath.

His coarse grip lifted my trembling chin to meet his gaze, "_Please look up at me." _

With a trembling heart and tears streaming down my swollen cheeks, I opened my eyes to reveal not the rancid creature I envisioned but the Major; the man whose kindness allowed me a moment's solitude before my attack. _Could it really be him,_ I thought?

_"You are safe ma'am, stop trying to fight me please… I am only here to help you." _The Major said as he gathered me up from the floor, then cradled me in his arms, holding my head to his chest, trying to keep me from lashing out again.

A breathy, lifeless _ Okay _was all I could get out before I let go.

_"Shhhh…. Ma'am, you will be okay. You are protected in my care…." _He continued to run his hand down my hair to calm me down, soothing me with his voice.

All my strength melted away, all the fight I had left in me had gone and I clutched at his neck and shoulder length hair. Silent tears streamed down my face, his serenity enveloped me and I let myself take solace in a man I did not know but whose compassion saved my life. He put his arm around me for comfort, understanding that in this small consolation lay what I needed most in the world. Safety…

After what seemed like minutes instead of the true hour which had passed, I stirred out of his grip. He continued looking at me as though a single incorrect uttered word might break me into crystalline pieces, he knew we needed to break the silence but wasn't sure how. His eyes looked for the right way to speak to me, what could be said, what had happened, how to address a lady in this condition wasn't something he looked used to.

"_Ma'am, are you well enough to walk with me a bit?" _That seemed like an odd request, but the gentleness in his eyes warranted my trust. He reached out his hand expecting me to take his but I smiled back instead.

"_Thank you for your kindness sir, but I need to get back to the hospital. I'm sure they are in great need of my help and have been missing me." _I didn't want this perfect stranger to feel any more obligated to tend to me than I had pressed upon him already. Getting this evening out of my mind was necessary, the sooner the better.

He sat up, looking at me as though I might have hit my head harder than I thought, and gently touched my cheek, then my arm. _OUCH!_ Searing pain shot up into my shoulder and finger tips, I struggled back a scream as I bit down on my lower lip again. Peering over to my open wounds, where he had grabbed, I took notice to the stitches I had in up and down my arm, perfectly sewn. Such a strange happenstance he knew the ins and outs of medical procedure and yet, had his wits about him to know when to strike.

_Had he done that without aid?_ I thought

His kindness overwhelmed me as I took in a pensive breath, waiving him ahead and allowing him to speak his mind.

"_I'm sure you can manage a while longer before duty, however you are not well just yet. I admire your strength but there are times you need to tend to yourself first. This is that time." _ He motioned us forward and I obliged. He took my arm as a gentleman would, aiding my slow pace as we walked down a small ravine where I could hear water roaring by.

Stopping just shy of the river, we sat and took in the quiet serenity this valley provided. The Major stared off in the distance, distracted, allowing me a sideways glance and an opportunity to revel in the young Major standing before me. He could not have been much older than I, but his presence was alluring, inviting. Almost seductively he stood near 6 feet tall in full military regalia, threadbare but well pressed; I noticed he took his hat off momentarily which allowed his chin length wavy hair to fall around his pallid skin, then brushing it behind his ears while he continued. While he walked he kept perfect marching timing, shoulders square and straight, head high but this facade had to be from grooming not by choice. Below the surface roared an entirely different air, one that if you didn't look for, could easily be dismissed as cruelty; he wore his uniform with honor but the blood he allowed to soak glassed a disgust for depraved indifference. A gleaming crooked smile revealed flawless white teeth and when I was fortunate enough to get a glimmer of joy, this reached up to his eyes. Piercing emerald green eyes that changed shade as the mood allowed. As I breathed in his leathery scent my thoughts lingered over this brow to boot perfection, bringing a smile across my own heated cheeks.

Shaking my head clear of his image and foolery, I still didn't quite grasp what had happened nor did I have a grasp on why this decorated Officer had any interest in the goings on of a lowly nurse in practice… my curiosity got the best of me. Stopping him again as we paced along the edge of the river, I turned to him, "_I don't understand, why would you risk yourself for me? I'm no one of consequence. Certainly not worth the time of an Officer of your obvious stature…" _Turning me quickly to him, his eyes glowering down and his hands tightly grasping my arms, I tensed up to his touch but did not show fear.

_"No one deserves to be treated like that, especially a lady. A man is not a man who need lay hands on any woman. It is never above my station to lend a hand where I am able." _With his penetrating eyes upon me, he took my bruised cheek softly into his palm and whispered, _"A world without valor is not one I hope to live in." _I thought all valor and recourse had gone from the world, these were godless days filled with hatred for our fellow men and here stood before me a Major who lived by a credence which could never be taught. There may be hope just yet.

"_Indeed, sir. Truly." _Breaking away from his intrinsic glare, I took his hand from my face and shook it in accord. "_I am Eowyn. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."  
_

_ "So, what may I call you sir? After all, I owe you my life and I would hate to repay the favor without the kindness of a name" _I urged

_"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. And there is nothing to repay, you owe me nothing."  
_

I tilted my head in question which he picked up on quickly, puzzling me even further, _"Your safety any woman's safety, is my charge and there is no debt to be paid." _He tipped his hat and without taking his eyes from mine, bowed before me. For the first time all night, in fact the first time in an exceedingly long while to be sure, I let out a laugh. He seemed to carry the light of the sun upon him, an intensity and charisma I had not felt in my lifetime. Something about this man drew you in, made you feel safe at first glance, first touch and no matter what he said, you knew it to be true. As if your life depended on it.

Pulling myself away from his heavy stare, I kneeled down to the water and tore pieces of my skirt away, using it as a bandage to cool my swollen stitches and cheek and cleanse them. I noticed the sun began to peek over the hills and I realized the lateness of the hour in which my return to my duties would be. Embarrassed that I had kept him up tending to me knowing he carried his own burden and tragedy, I tried to raise myself up from the banks but found him still holding my arm in his, wiping away the blood and dirt from my sutures. Such a strange sensation, to be cared for and not the one doing the tending. I blushed again, turning my face away not to give any more hints of my inner monologue about this lovely creature beside me. I did not have time for such fancy, I had no such luxury. Turning back around, I found myself asking a question that had been weighing on my mind since the moment I met him.

_"You do this often, Major? Come to the aid of a lady in distress, stitching her up in such orderly fashions?" _I asked with a raised eyebrow, almost in jest.

_"In the field, you learn to care for your men as if they were your family and they become such. You seem surprised that I can lift my own hand to aid others? Do you think all I know is war? To fight, kill, slash and destroy as I go?" _ His intensity burned behind his eyes_ "No ma'am! That is not __**all**__ we are. We are men and know of life, of friendship and joy. My best friend taught me that there are still some things in life worth fighting for, worth dying for. He was right."_

There was something he was not telling me and as curiosity often does, my thoughts have gotten the best of me. I pressed further.

_ "Does that explain the blood on your uniform?_ I wished I could have taken back the words as soon as they left my cursed lips, I could see the anguish stream across his face. I felt as though I had been slapped across mine again. What a horrible thing to say to the man who just saved your life. I felt the fire rise up in my face as I spoke, _"I…. I…. " _Grasping to choose the right words_ "I didn't mean that. Please forgive me." _Hanging my face in shame once more, I let out a defeated sigh. My mother always told me to watch what I said, to be mindful of others and once again, I had overstepped my bounds.

**JASPER's POV**

Although I didn't imagine she'd be above noticing the pools of blood on me, I had hoped she'd pass on that conversation. No such luck… When she did finally get her nerve up to do so it still took me by surprise the raw edges of hurt I thought I concealed so well, I could see my pain reciprocated on her face and didn't like the feel of it. The exquisite agony of losing him came waving over me; I closed my eyes, trying to fight the images of his last words, his last goodbye from my mind. Clutching the tears away by pinching the bridge of my nose, I took in a hesitant breath.

_"This" _I glanced my hand over the front of my bloody uniform breast_ "is the last remnants of a courageous man, my best friend in this life, who gave his to save me. I didn't deserve his kindness, just as you don't think you were deserving of mine but here we both are. Casualties of war"_

I tried to muster a smile but all I got was a smirk, cleaving to the idea my charisma could carry me through any conversation I found myself in a situation which needed more than I could offer. As the weight of the world bore down on my shoulders, I lifted my head and as I spoke, nothing came out. Clearing my throat, I began once more…. She was staring at me, pensive on what she was missing. I opened my mouth to try and explain but still nothing; fearful that my strength had finally faltered and my weakness barred through, I closed my eyes and held my breath.

Noticing that my failed attempts at speaking lay in ruin through my broken raspy voice, she held out her hand, running it gently through a lock of my hair to quiet me and accepted my hand in hers.

_"Please, you don't need to speak of it anymore. I can feel your pain more intensely than my own, I wish you no more heartache and no more sorrow by my hand. You have done your duty, sir. Please take solace in the truth your lost friend knew you cared for him. I see that in your eyes and I am as certain as rain he knew it to also be true." _She smiled, paused as she regarded my feelings and drew in a harsh breath as she finished her sentence. "_Major, take me back to camp so I can rid you of my company before the dawn turns into day and we are both missed." _She smiled, hoping that would be the end of it._  
_

Taken by surprise at her calm demeanor, I was rescinded by her singular command. As I scrutinized any pause she may have taken, she glanced at me with determination and resolve. She placed her hand on my chest, near my heart and said, _"I can never repay your kindness save this" _

She closed the gap between us leaving nothing but thin air, took my face into her caressing hand and laid her gentile, silky lips onto my cheek. I could feel the warmth of her kiss and my heart beat forcefully in my ears, deafening me with indulgent bliss. I prayed that my calm demeanor held as she turned her eyes to me. Her sapphire gaze eased the uncertainty building up in my gullet as she smiled affectionately, taking my arm to lead her away from the embankment; I could only oblige her last request even if deep in my heart it was not truly what I wanted.


	9. The Human Condition

* *All rights to the character Jasper belong to Stephanie Meyer and her association with Twilight; as well as the reference to Eowyn, belonging to LOTR but not the character herself

**EOWYNS POV**

Back up through the uneven embankment Jasper held my arms to steady us as we tried not to fall into the slick smooth rocks and saturated sand, each step quickened our pace in doing so. Not wearing the proper foot wear for this type of traverse, we failed to keep steady and lost our balance nearly tumbling back into the terse sand once more. In this moment I found myself grabbing at air as I lost my footing, clutching his jacket and shirt in a desperate attempt to save myself, catching his glance again, laughing in embarrassment and in that instant it felt like I had as a young girl, when infatuation was comfortable. There was emphatically something compelling about this man, effortless falling for him as his charm and grace just poured over me. I knew it was little distance back to the town and felt drawn to prolong our conversation, such as it was.

"_Major Whitlock, if I may, I'd like to ask you how a man of your age became such a high ranking officer?" _ A just question as he could not have been much older than 18 which I found as intriguing as it was impressive.

He smirked, shook his head and closed his eyes as he smiled, "_Seems so long ago now that I began my journey, being from Texas you are taught at a young age how to hold your own. My father taught me how to handle a sword and by 10 I was an expert, besting even his friends in a duel. Not soon after that he began my training with a rifle, which I again mastered to the delight of my family. That's where I met Jared. As I was a prodigy of sorts, my military strengths found a more practical use at 15 when our local Militia called for arms against an enemy that meant to take our homes and lives. Anyone can carry a rifle and sword; Jared commanded both as well as myself. Finding an equal in tactics in him, we took control of this Militia and eradicated the enemy almost single-handedly. High ranking officers took quick notice of our combined skills, who assumed our talents under their own command and taught us what only a superior could. By the age of 17 I had been promoted to Major without seeing any real battle, working successful strategy seemed to be just as good as skill with a blade. Jerad promoted alongside me, he and I were unbeatable and found no foe we could not defeat which brought us to where we were. In all my days I never thought that I would have to fight a war without him beside me for strength and like-minded coercion. We met up with our current crew almost a year ago, the Colonel found the best in their fields, such as he and I, and placed us together. We were unbeatable. Until recently, that is." _ He drew in a harsh breath and I knew that was the end of our talk.

I had not expected such a personal insight into his mind and my remorse overflowed, he had truly lost the closest person to him in this life and the bitter sting of loss sat as raw on his heart as if he had died himself. I wanted to console him but what could a stranger say to such agony? There were no words that could take his ache away and his anguish enveloped me, I had never felt so helpless.

Placing my hand on his shoulder I exhaled as well, "_Major, thank you for revealing such a tender story with me. I grieve for your loss. Truly."_

"_My thanks to you for listening. No one had ever asked how I took rank, just appreciated that I had." _ He nodded to me, "_Where are my manners. Please ma'am, tell me of yourself. How did you happen upon your profession, this town?" _

Although this was just as tender of a subject as his was, I felt compelled to tell it. The empathy behind his eyes put me at ease and I inhaled a dense breath, _"My family had settled not far from here, began to build our home and raise our crops and cattle. My mother had been an extraordinary Nurse herself, she had been called to assist the best physicians in town to save lives. Taking me on some of her house calls I took to her craft as easy as breathing, I enjoyed it. Not soon after we developed our land a regiment from the North marched in, cruel men who spared no one as they plowed into town. With them they took my mother and father as they sat on our porch, my brothers too, shortly after a feeble attempt to fight them off in the fields. I had been in the woods bringing in supplies from town, spared only because of absence. I held my mother as she passed, my father held her hand and mine, whispering only a few words before he expired as well. After I buried my family in the fields we worked so hard to make our own, I swore I would take up her passion; if the world had to be darker due to her absence then I would do what I could to light it once more. I do what I can with what I've been given. That is all we can do." _Refusing to let my tears flow in his presence, I peered up at the Major and he paused. Perceptive to what remorse swirled around my mind he continued

"_I too am sorry for your loss. Seems as though we both know of the horrors of war, taking witness bears a burden no human should have. We are exceptional creatures in our own right, are we not?" _ He took my hand in his, wrapping it around his upper arm and waved my hair past my face. I basked in his touch, his warmth rested into my noticeably flush cheeks; fleeting joys came so infrequently I drank them in at opportunity.

Before I continued to make myself more a fool I spoke resolute, _"Our conversation has taken a tenuous undertone, I apologize. Let us hope that the end of this comes as swiftly as daylight seems to have on us. Major, you are an Officer and a gentleman; it has been my extraordinary pleasure to make your acquaintance this day and owe you more than my life. Incredible that out of this darkness I found an angel of kindness and mercy." _ He smiled back at me and nodded in agreement.

He motioned for us to keep walking as we were nearly there. Continuing we trekked through the open pathway that now lay before us, between tents we began to pass some of the military men that settled into camp the night before. With brisk salutes, they keenly passed their gaze from he to I in a curious spectacle. Although I was acutely aware of how horrid I looked no amount of preparation readied me for the brazen stares I had gotten from passersby. Such conjecture put me on edge, rushing my eyes to the ground in humiliation and shame I picked up the pace to my quarters, the Major at my side.

He marched with me in tow into the entrance, abruptly encountering my superior as we paced further into the make shift rooms.

She halted, mid stride, right before me and gasped. _"Dear lord child, what happened to you? I was sick with worry!" _

Infuriated and embarrassed, I simply replied, _"There is no cause for alarm; it was a misunderstanding between another Officer and myself. The Major has returned me safely to my duties and I'd very much like to have him on his way if I may." _ _That should do it_ I thought, as I smiled with courtesy and tried to be about my way. I had quite enough of this doting, the attention that I seemed to gather with every step grated on my nerves.I turned to my sentinel of protection, Major Whitlock, with an obliging grin to convey my gratitude one last time.

"_Major, it has been a pleasure and my honor. Please go with my blessing for a safe trip, wherever this life takes you Sir."_

Fearful this would conclude our interaction and that I'd never again see this man in this life, my eyes met his intense gaze and I bowed in reverent fashion. My heart was pulsing deafeningly in my ears, barely able to breathe from the sweltering fire in my lungs and tears welling up in my eyes; it ached to bid him farewell. I had grown quite attached to him in just a few meager hours.

Standing at his fullest attention, he bows and says, "_And you, ma'am. Thank you for your company and your favor." _He kissed my hand in a silent goodbye, holding my gazing eyes as he turned and paced towards the doors, slipping my hand slowly out of his. As his touch left mine, I tersely gasped. In this moment two collective tears escape from the corners of my eyes and down my bruised cheeks. I whispered to myself _He's gone_. Trying to appear as if nothing had transpired and wiping the remnants of the tears unkindly away, I directed around to my boss and the inevitable glowering eyes. Always a watchful eye and a brandishing tongue, I don't think the woman had the ability to give a kind word and it made me miss my mother more every day.

_"My orders, ma'am?" I_s all I could choke out.

She looked me over once, taking notice of my obvious bloodied attire, shredded skirting, swollen eyes and desperate composure.

Sneering in disgust, _"I have no use of you today. Go back to your quarters and clean yourself up. Be presentable this evening for my patients."_

Knowing that I should have fought her decision, I most literally had no exertion left in me and could only feebly bow my head in disgrace to depart. Before I turned away, I inquired one last uncertainty of her.

"_Ma'am, what of the Majors friend? What becomes of him, the young Captain?" _

Furrowing her brow at me in query, she replied _"Not that it is any of your concern young lady but he will be buried today with the fallen in the graveyard above the fields atop the hill. I understand that to be transpiring within the hour. Out of my sight, you may take your leave of me!" _ I shuddered and directed myself to the exit in haste. Knowing what I needed to do, I ran to my room, quick to change and off to my duties. Not of work but of new loyalties and of an honorable death that needed a proper send off.


End file.
